This invention relates to a lift car support and in particular to a manner of mounting a lift car in a supporting frame to permit a limited degree of horizontal movement of the lift car relative to the frame.
In the case of high speed lifts or elevators in particular, it has been recognised that slight mis-alignment of the guide rails in the lift shaft, or movement of the building due to wind loads or other causes, may induce transverse vibrations in a lift car during operation. The lift car is suspended within or from a framework to which the lift hoisting mechanism is attached, and the lift car can move transversely due to various applied forces. This transverse movement or vibration can cause some degree of discomfort or uneasiness to the occupiers of the lift car.
Australian Patent Specification No. 464,496 discloses the proposal of a freely moving lift car mounted either like a pendulum or freely on ball bearings retained in bolsters, means being provided for cushioning the lift car against the frame and preventing over-movement.
A further development in the art was proposed by the present applicants and is described in Australian Patent Specification No. 43223/80 in which there is disclosed a lift car suspension which in the preferred embodiment is known as "a Ball's point suspension".
However it is still considered desirable to provide alternative methods of mounting the lift car in the support frame which can be readily constructed into lift cars either as original equipment or as a modification to be fitted subsequently. Furthermore, it is desirable that any such design achieve compactness and easy access for servicing.